The Confession
by lunartone
Summary: Hinata and Naruto were 2nd year high school students. NOw that Naruto has some feelings for Hinata the only thing is.. He has to confess it.. But how? NARUHINA


Author's Notes: Hey hope you like it, its NARUHINA. To all the fans out there please read it and review it ok!?

The Confession

By:Bianca-rockerz31

"Hi There Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Oh!Hi" Hinata said.

"So were 2nd year now right", Naruto said,. "ya, I can't belive it , its really

exiting"Hinata said happily.

"I have something to say...ummm"

( rrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg ) the bell rang.

"Naruto why not later we have to go to class now ok" Hinata said.

" Ok goodmorning class im Sir Kakashi".

" Goodmorning Sir kakashi" the class said in unison.

" Our lesson for today is biology" while Sir kakashi was reciting Naruto was

doodeling a picture of hinata.

" Mr uzumaki... Mr UZUMAKI!" Sir Kakashi shouted

" uuuuuhhh, ya" Naruto said in a confused face.

" Mr. Uzumaki what is the name of this guy with the white hair in this picture."

Sir Kakashi asked.

"uuummmm Frankenstine!?" Naruto replied.

" NO! Albert Einstine ",Sir Kakashi said angrily

"ooohhhhhh I thought its Frankenstine, Sorry." Naruto said in a sorry face.

"Well pay attention mr. Uzumaki or else i'll give you detention" Sir Kakashi

said in a redish face.

So Sir Kakashi was reciting again and naruto wasn't listening. He was staring at

hinata while his other classmates were writing.

Naruto leaped from his seat, " Hey idiot what you lookin at?" Sasuke said while

pinching naruto's butt with the tip of the ballpen.

"Nothing and its non of your business" Naruto said shouting.

"Mr.Uzumaki you'll have detention for 2 hours after my class understood!" Sir

Kakasi holding a piece of paper up to naruto's face.

"Wha-wha-WHAT detention for 2 hours ! but I didn't do anything it was Sasuke's

fault his keep on pinching my butt with his ballpen" Naruto said pointing at

Sasuke with disgust.

"Huh... I didn't do anything I was just writing as you said Sir Kakashi" Sasuke

said in an angel face with his fingers on his back crossed.

' Godamn that! I cant believe that I got on detention!' Naruto thought.

"Class Dismissed! All detention buddies go to the detention room right now!"

Kakashi reminded before heading to his assigned class.

"All this crap is making my life even worse with that bastard- Sasuke hanging

around" Naruto said to himself.

"Uhh Naruto". Naruto felt a light tap at his back. He turned to see and it was

none other than the hyuuga heiress Hinata. " Yeah Hinata what is it?" Naruto

asked packing his things.

" Uhh, I got detention too" hinata said playing with her fingers.

"You what!? Why Hinata? It would affect your grades". Naruto said in concern.

Shaking Hinata making her feel dizzy.

"N-Na-Naruto! Will you stop shaking me!" Hinata pleaded nursing her ached

shoulder.

"Its ok, Well its really fun when you get detention at your first day of school

, I do this every year, well not all the time only at the first day of school"

said Hinata.

"Why do you say that Hinata , its not so fun to have detention at the first day

its terrible" Naruto said in a frightened face.

"Naruto don't be such a baby , we're already high school remember",Hinata said.

While time passes by its already their lunch break...

While Naruto was trying to find a table to sit in, He saw Hinata waving.

"Hey Naruto sit here with me"Hinata said

"Hi guys how are ya?" Tenten approuching the table with Neji.

"Hi Neji-kun , Hi Tenten-chan, Sit with us!" Hinata said happily.

"Sooo, Neji are you done with your novel yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well not yet because I was hangin' out with Tenten." Neji said.

So Naruto never got a chance to tell hinata his true feelings about her. Then

after they ate lunch Naruto was seating near a tree, then Sasuke came.

"Hey idiot what you doin huh?.." Sasuke said

"I'm trying to read here Uchiha so mind you're own business and buzz off!"

Naruto said angrily.

"Ok I'll take this then." Sasuke got the book that Naruto was reading.

"Hey Sasuke give that back im trying to study here!" Naruto said trying to get

the book back from Sasuke.

"Sasuke please give that book back to Naruto" a lady said from the back of

Sasuke.

"Why!? Make me!" Sasuke said.

When sasuke looked back , he saw that it was Tsunade.

"Well then detention for you Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade said.

"Shizune please bring Mr. Uchiha to the detention room at once!" Tsunade said

"'OH MAN!" Sasuke said in a grumped face.

"Follow me Mr. Uchiha." Shizune said while Tonton was following her.

"Hmmphh, good he won't be following me fo a while." Naruto said in his mind.

"Oh no its almost time for class!" Naruto said in a worried face.

Naruto was running in the hallway trying to get to the classroom.

"Naruto glad to see you joining our class today" Iruka said while writing at the

board.

"Sorry sir I won't be late again." Naruto said.

Naruto's heading to his seat.

"Naruto where were you I was looking for you everywhere!?" Hinata said

whispering to Naruto.

"Sorry I got trouble with Sasuke again, Sorry" Naruto said whispering to Hinata.

"Please tell me where your going ok!? I was so worried what might happen to

you." Hinata said.

"Ok I promise!" Naruto said.

"Oh my gosh she was worried about me" Naruto mumbled.

So it was dismissal time for the students.

"So see ya tomorrow Naruto! Bye!" Hinata said running.

"Phew! what a day!" Naruto putting down his bag.

"Hi dad im home what's for dinner later?" Naruto said shouting.

"Well ramen your favorite." Yondaime said.

Naruto running upstairs to his room, then he slamed the door then quickly sat on

his chair he is getting ready to open his computer to go surfin' on the net.

Then it was time for Naruto's dinner so he went downstairs to eat his dinner

with his father.

"So Naruto how was school today?" Yondaime asked his son.

"Well it was so boring, then I got detention because of Sasuke, he 's always

pinching my butt with his pen then Sir Kakashi saw me and heard me shouting at

Sasuke.. That's how I got detention" said Naruto while sipping some soup from

his ramen bowl.

"Uchiha's are so troublesome" said Yondaime turning his eyes around.

"Dad when did you start using the word 'TROUBLESOME' ?" Naruto asked confused.

"I heard it from one of your classmates, oh he just called but I said you were

busy with stuff" Yondaime said to Naruto.

"Naruto after you eat take a bath, brush your teeth, then go straight to sleep

ok!?" Yondaime said while collecting the dishes.

"Fine, Well goodnight dad." Naruto said running upstairs.

"Goodnight too" Yondaime said.

Naruto took a bath brushed his teeth then he jumped to bed. He was starring at

the ceiling and there was the picture of Hinata. Kind of poster.

When Naruto went to bed he started to dream..

He was standing there in a house in shirt and jeans.

Then when he walked around he heard someone calling his name from the kitchen.

There he saw Hinata preparing ramen for dinner.

"Naruto can you please set the table for me?" Said Hinata while placing the

noodles.

"Sure.." Naruto said while getting the bowls and spoons.

When he was done. He walked around, He saw molded clay by Deidara and drawings

from Sai.

Then he went upstairs he went to their (Hinata and Naruto's) room.

"Oh my gosh this is where me and Hinata sleeps!?" Naruto said jumping on the

bed.

Then he went to the other room. There he saw a baby sleeping.

"You found her!" Hinata said while holding the bottle of milk.

"Huh? I found who?" Naruto said confused.

"Hinaru our daughter..duh," Hinata said while feeding the baby its bottle.

"O-o-o-our ba-b-baby!?" Naruto said in shock.

"Naruto come on let's eat im really starving." Hinata said rubbing her tummy.

"Ok you go first i'll just feed Hinaru her bottle" Naruto said pushing Hinata.

"Ok just follow" Hinata said to Naruto.

'She's so cute she has my wiskers and hinata's hair'. Naruto saying in his mind.

"Da-da!" Said Baby Hinaru.

"aaaawww" Naruto said rubbing his nose to the baby's soft nose.

"Naruto your ramen is getting cold!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Alright coming!!" Said Naruto shouting.

"Ok, i'll be back Hinaru" Naruto said putting the baby in its crib.

Naruto was running downstairs.

"Naruto its like the first time you've seen Hinaru?" Hinata asked.

"U-u-umm, Nothing I was really surprised to see her" Naruto said while eating

his ramen with Hinata.

"Huh!?" Hinata wondered.

"Are you done with that?" Hinata asked.

"Yup,this was delicious Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata fixed the table and quickly washed the dishes. Suddenly hinata pulled

Naruto close to her. "Hey, Honey. Since were married. Do you want to do

something tonight?" Hinata whispered seductively near Naruto. "Wha-what?" Naruto

exclaimed. "But before that. I must feed Hinaru first." Hinata said hopping

every step towards the room holding the baby food for Hinaru.

Hinata was done feeding Hinaru then Hinata went downstairs.

"Naruto are you ready?!" Hinata asked while covering her blush.

"W-w-we-well -u-um I-i-i guess so." Naruto said while gulping.

Hinata dragged naruto up the stairs.

Naruto was already sweating from the tension.

Hinata left naruto on the bed while she was running towards the bathroom.

"I wonder what has gotten into her." Naruto mumbled wiping his sweat from the

handkerchief he got from his pocket.

While naruto was waiting for Hinata's next move he was caught from the attention

at the girl that was his wife staring at him seductively from the bathroom

wearing only a plunging nightgown that was already showing her undergarment.

"Hinata?" Naruto gulped.

End of chapter one..

Author's notes: If you want more just wait there's another chapter and more interesting too. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


End file.
